


Scarves and Pack-horses

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic makes a much needed stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves and Pack-horses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from jewels667@LJ  
> Jon/Spencer  
> Museums  
> Ambitious Ones and Smoking Guns Tour  
> England Jan 2006  
> Unbeta'd

It’s their only day off and frankly Spencer plans on doing absolutely nothing. So when Jon suggests to the band, “Hey guys, we should do some exploring when we get to the next town.” Spencer’s answer is immediately, “How ‘bout no.”

“What about that place?” Brendon announces from his seat in front of the bus’ tinted-window.

“What place?” Jon asks coming up to lean over Brendon while looking out the window.

“There.” Brendon points his finger against the glass. “Snibstons Discovery Park. I love parks!” 

Brendon is looking up at Jon with the most ridiculous smile on his face and Jon is grinning back. Spencer feels like punching someone.

Snibstons Discovery Park appears to be more than just that. It has a museum on the inside and a, well, “discovery park” outside, which Brendon makes a beeline for complete with big eyes and a long, low, “Ohhh!” Spencer is all but dragging his feet because, seriously, this is not how he wanted to spend his only day off. Jon has his camera out and ready. (“You never know what you might capture, Spencer Smith.”) Ryan looks almost bored and uninterested till he comes to a large entryway with the words The Siddons Collection: Scarf Hoarder above it.

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you guys later. I’m just gonna...” He trails off and before Spencer can beg him to ‘please, don’t leave me, I don’t wanna be here’, Jon cuts in with a hand wave and Ryan is gone.

By the time they get to the Transport gallery Spencer is going out of his mind but Jon just keeps taking pictures and reading useless facts off of plaques. (“Did you know this place used to be a colliery? Did you know you could lift a ton with just one hand?”)

Whatever. Spencer does not care.

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Spencer says leaving behind a confused Jon. He was in the middle of reading some really interesting stuff about pack-horses. 

When Spencer comes out of the stall Jon is leaning against the sink, camera over his shoulder. Before he can even make it to the sink Jon is in front of him and pushing him back into the stall. He pushes the door closed and slides the flimsy lock in place without looking away from Spencer’s face. 

“Jon, what the fuck?” Spencer’s not sure what else to say. The toilet stall isn’t that big and Jon’s so far in his personal space Spencer can feel every time he inhales and exhales. 

“You’re not having a good time. Why not?”

“This place is boring, Jon. I really don’t want to be here.” 

Spencer could have lied and said, “No, its fine.” or “Museums just aren’t my thing.” But really there’s no point in lying when you’re this close to someone else. When you can practically smell what kind of shampoo they used. Spencer makes a mental note to ask Jon what kind he uses because, wow, it smells really nice. Like mangos or something.

“Boring. What do mean boring? I’m having a great time. I mean, I’m with you so that almost guarantees I’ll have a good time.” Jon’s face is the epitome of innocence with his small smile and big brown eyes.

“What?” Spencer’s once again taken for words. He’s trying to figure out when Jon got all earnest and kinda hot. He’s feeling weird and claustrophobic and he starts to shift and fidget. Jon’s hands come out to settle on Spencer’s hips, to steady him. His fingers curve and grip slightly pulling Spencer even closer.

The remaining space between them and air in the small stall are gone. Spencer watches Jon’s eyes flick back and forth over his face, hesitate then lean forward. He stops just mere millimeters from Spencer’s lips and suddenly breathes out slowly, pushing air against Spencer. Spencer meets him the rest of the way.

The kiss starts out slow. Jon teases with the tip of tongue but leaves the decision making to Spencer. Spencer doesn’t think twice and pushes his tongue passed Jon’s lips. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been basically making out but Spencer couldn’t really give a shit. Jon’s lips are so, so soft and his hands are rubbing up and down Spencer’s back. Spencer plays with the hair at the nape of Jon’s neck then slides one hand around and down his throat to land in the middle of Jon’s chest. 

Spencer feels him shiver and presses closer. The grip on Spencer’s hips returns and their kiss is broken when he finds himself backed against the stall door. Jon moves to press open mouth kisses along Spencer’s throat. He catches his moan before it’s too loud and lets it open soft and low. 

When Jon’s hands find Spencer’s belt buckle he forgets to breathe and stiffens. Jon doesn’t move just looks up at Spencer. Neither utters a word and their low panting is the only thing that can be heard other than the hum of the fluorescent lights. Spencer finally makes a decision and relaxes reaching out to stoke at Jon’s throat again. 

Jon has apparently heard the silent answer and proceeds to undo Spencer’s belt, pop the button, and drag down the zipper. He’s on his knees before Spencer can blink. He totally does not whimper.

Spencer’s stomach goes concave when Jon mouths at the skin above his underwear. He lays kisses there while his fingers hook in the waistband and Spencer can feel him everywhere.

Spencer’s pants and underwear are pushed down around his thighs. Just enough to get his dick out and maybe a little more. Jon’s hands are heavy on his hips weighting him down. He’s not completely hard but he’s sure it won’t last much longer.

Spencer watches as Jon moves forward taking the first lick. His hand wraps around the base and Jon gives another lick under the head. Spencer’s head thumps back lightly against the door as Jon takes the head into his mouth. His tongue is warm and wet lapping at the slit.

Spencer rolls out a needy, “Jon” and his hand drops to the back of his skull. Not pushing, just encouraging. Jon takes him in further and then sucks. Spencer can’t hold in the groan and pushes slightly into Jon’s mouth. Jon just takes him building up a rhythm in tandem with his hand at the base of Spencer’s dick.

It’s sloppy and very wet but really, Spencer thinks, those are the best kind. Jon’s enthusiasm doesn’t hurt either. He keeps making quite obscene noises and every time he pulls off makes a popping noise. It’s all very pornographic and downright amazing. 

When Jon starts sucking harder and pumping his hand faster Spencer starts moaning louder. His grip on the back of Jon’s head has gotten tighter but Jon’s head just keeps bobbing up and down. Spencer feels his orgasm slide through his stomach and build in his balls. His body keeps involuntarily stiffening and he moans louder while his grip gets even tighter in Jon’s hair.

Spencer tries to warn Jon, pushing at his shoulder but Jon will not let go of his dick. He stops sucking and concentrates on jerking him off. Spencer’s whole body feels tight but then he comes and it feels like he’s falling.

Before he can hit the ground Jon’s hand pushes to hold him up. His eyes are shut tight but when he feels Jon give one last lick at his head and pull off Spencer looks down at him. He watches as Jon turns toward the toilet, spit, and then flush. When Jon turns back he looks directly in Spencer’s eyes and asks,” Having fun yet?”

Spencer thinks of million-and-one questions he could ask but Jon’s smiling and doesn’t look regretful. Spencer smiles back.

“I am now.”


End file.
